Álter Ego
by Maryviza
Summary: Estancados, atorados, un paso adelante dos atrás, oh si, Ranma y su intento desesperado. One-Shot


Hola gente bonita de Fanfiction espero que todos ustedes queridos lectores se encuentren muy bien.

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 que a continuación mencionare no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Álter Ego

Digamos que, yo no soy la clase de chico que sea romántico, como Ryoga lo es por…Por Akane ni ando por ahí pregonando amor a los 4 vientos como Mousse por Shampoo, ni soy expresivo en exceso como Kuno por…Por Akane, y es por esas razones que yo me estaba volviendo loco, literalmente, ha pasado tiempo y ella y yo seguimos suspendidos en ningún lado y es que la sola idea de que ella pueda fijarse en alguno de esos dos o cualquier otro hace que...¡Agh! Me molesta me llena de ira y ¡MUCHO! Para colmo, ahora en la universidad todo se ha vuelto peor, todos están tras ella, tras ese bien formado y perfecto cuerpo. Llevaba más de 3 meses pensando qué manera podría pedirle a ella que sea mi novia, estaba nervioso caminando de un lado otro en mi habitación.

-¡No sé qué demonios hacer!

-Tú sabes bien que hacer.

-Es que ella es tan difícil, todo lo interpreta mal, si trato de acercarme retrocede, siempre terca, violenta, ¡Agh, marimacho!

-Pero así te gusta ¿No es así?

-Bueno…tanto así como gustarme…

-No lo niegues, yo sé bien lo que sientes.

-Entonces dímelo porque aún no lo sé.

-¿Tienes casi 20 años y aun insistes en negarlo?

-Es que no es tan fácil.

-Entiendo que estar aislado la mayor parte de tu vida te generara timidez hacia las chicas. Oh, espera no es a todas las chicas solo es a ESA chica.

-¿Es que no sé cómo empezar y si ella no siente lo mismo?

-¿Ranma si no sintiera lo mismo habría hecho tanto por ti?

-Lo que ha hecho por mi pudo haberlo hecho por cualquiera.

-Vamos, Ranma ¿Porque siempre tienes que cuestionarte eso?

-Es la verdad ni siquiera sé si…si yo… le gusto.

-Maldita sea Saotome, y como lo descubrirás si no se lo dices

-¡Pues no lo sé!

-Sabes que si no haces nada al respecto Ryoga puede finalmente quitártela, últimamente se ha visto más cercano a ella.

-¡Ah no, nunca dejare que eso suceda!

-Entonces no te entiendo, no tienes el valor de decirle nada pero tampoco dejas que alguien más lo haga.

-Ella…ella es mi prometida y tiene que respetar eso.

-Allá vas tan posesivo como siempre, pero será tu prometida solo hasta que se canse de esperar.

-¡Eso jamás pasara! ¡Ella y yo nos casaremos quiera o no!

-Ranma me das risa ¿De verdad piensas que eso va a funcionar con ella? ¿Obligarla a casarse, qué clase de cretino haría algo así?

-Yo…Bueno no, no soy un cretino…No podría obligarla.

-Entonces ¿cuál es tu problema? Porque no eres capaz de decírselo es simple, solo tienes que decirle "Akane quiero que seas mi novia, estoy enamorado de ti y no quiero perderte" 3 frases que eres incapaz de formular.

-Si claro, en mi cabeza suena muy fácil.

-Hemos tenido la misma plática desde hace meses, desde que tienes ese anillo.

\- Y en todos estos meses no me has ayudado mucho.

-Es que no tengo nada en que ayudarte, tú ya tienes la respuesta.

-¿Entonces qué diablos haces aquí?

-Dímelo tú.

-Como sea, aquí lo importan es ¿Cómo decirle lo que quiero? ¿En qué momento? Ni siquiera tengo el valor de invitarla salir.

-Se sutil, como siempre invítala por un helado o al cine.

-¡Si, eso puede funcionar!

-O tal vez deberías mostrarle tu lado pervertido, ese que ella dice que tienes.

-¡Yo no soy un pervertido!

-Vamos, no lo demuestras pero no me digas que esos pensamientos…

-¡Cállate!

-Cálmate, ¿Por qué te has puesto rojo? Tampoco es que este mal Saotome, es normal a nuestra edad, lo que no es normal es contenerse durante tanto tiempo.

-¡No estábamos hablando sobre eso!

-Es cierto me desvié un poco del tema, decíamos que la invitarías por un helado, o porque no mejor al cine hoy podría ser perfecto.

-Si eso haré, y si se da la oportunidad me le declarare, ya basta de perder el tiempo.

-¡Así se habla! Tú puedes Saotome.-Me dijo ¿Burlándose?

-Pe…pero ¿Que hago si me rechaza? Aún sigo siendo un fenómeno.

-Ella te ha dicho que le gustas tal y como eres.

-Eso es cierto…Me lo ha dicho…Lo voy hacer…No importa que pase, y si me rechaza, lo volveré a intentar.

-¡Vaya al fin algo sensato!

-Ahora vete, me tengo que preparar.

-Como quieras.

Llegue a su habitación y toque la puerta, toda la tarde ha estado estudiando, los exámenes de la universidad la dejan exhausta, me gustaría ayudarla pero yo estoy peor.

-Pase.-Escuche su dulce voz.

-Akane, ¿Estas ocupada?

-No, solo estoy acomodando algunas cosas, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Esto…bueno yo… ¿Sabes? Hay una película y si no tienes nada que hacer…

-Ya entiendo, claro vamos, hace tiempo que no salimos.-Entonces me sonríe, y con eso ilumino mi día.

-Te espero abajo.

-Sí, enseguida voy.

Estaba nervioso, pero decidido ese día seria el día, estábamos prometidos desde hace 4 años y hace meses que cargaba esa pequeña caja conmigo, tenía claro lo que sentía el problema era como decirlo, cortó mis pensamiento cuando apareció, nunca ha existido nadie como ella, vestida con ese aire infantil que solo ella posee, el cabello corto que hace que su cuello se vea exquisito, y con esa sonrisa que podría hacer que el mundo gire al revés, y me da pena admitirlo pero bajo mis pantalones había algo que últimamente no se mantenía tranquilo, que se alteraba con solo pensarla, es que ella tiene razón soy un poco pervertido, p…pero solo con ella.

-Estoy lista, ¿Nos vamos?-Nuevamente sonrió, y por poco me pierdo en sus ojos.

-Si…vamos.-Sacudí la cabeza para espantar la fantasía que rondaba mi mente hacía varios días precisamente vestida con el vestido blanco que lleva hoy.

Caminamos un rato sin decir nada yo con los brazos en la nuca, ella con las manos al frente no sé por qué existía ese ambiente, era diferente, era un momento tan pacifico, de esos en los que en cualquier instante escucharía una campanilla y una bicicleta se estamparía en mi rostro así que para evitar eso cambie el rumbo, parecía que Akane leyera mi mente así que sin problema llegamos al cine vimos una película, a la cual ni siquiera puse atención, lo único que hice fue concentrarme en ella, en lo nervioso que estaba pero me atreví, como en cualquier cliché de película romántica, comencé a pasar mi mano por sus hombros, y no, esta vez no me golpeo, parecía tranquila, y se recargo en mi hombro.

Pronto termino la película.

-¿Te parece si vamos por un helado?-Le sugerí.

-Sí, me parece bien vamos.

Todo parecía perfecto hasta que no pude evitar lo inevitable.

-Ranma Saotome, te ordeno que te pongas en guardia, luchare para liberar de tu embrujo a mi diosa con alma de tigresa y a la chica de la trenza.-Pues si para mi mala fortuna tenía que aparecer ese imbécil, y opacar el momento que estaba viviendo.

-¿Kuno, no tienes nada mejor que hacer?-No tenía tiempo para sus estupideces troné mis dedos furioso.

-Prepárate Ranma Saotome, ¡Acabare contigo!-Si, y como ya lo suponen, con una patada fue suficiente para enviarlo lejos. Sin pensar nada más, rápido regrese donde Akane.

-¿Nos vamos?-Le acerque mi brazo para que lo tomara como buen caballero, porque aunque no lo crean soy un caballero, la sentí nerviosa el sonrojo en sus mejillas me lo confirmaba, me gustaban esos pequeños momentos donde la podía ver bonita, dócil y endiabladamente sexy, pero cuando se pone violenta y veo su cejas fruncidas al borde de la ira es cuando más me gusta y me hace desearla aún más.

-S..si vamos.-Contesto, salimos del cine y caminamos unas cuadras hasta la heladería, y si se preguntan ¿Por qué no puse resistencia a ir como hombre?, esta vez no me importaba, mis pensamientos y preocupaciones estaban concentrados en ella.

Estábamos por llegar y entonces sentí la presencia de Ukyo su gran pala de acero quedo incrustada en el pavimento, rápido tome a Akane entre mis brazos y la aleje del peligro dejándola en la rama de un árbol.

-¡Uchan, que diablos te pasa!

-No puedo creerlo era cierto, ¿Qué haces teniendo una cita con Akane? ¡Yo soy tu prometida!-Entonces no supe cómo evitarlo, no sé si es costumbre pero entre en pánico, no quiero que nadie nunca la lastime, ¿Qué pasaría si se enteran que quiero estar con ella? Si algo le pasara yo, no me lo perdonaría, entonces hice lo que siempre hago, al menos volaría tranquilo gracias a un violento mazo y quizá solo quizá nos dejaría en paz.- ¡¿Quién querría salir con alguien tan poco femenina y fea como ella?!-Sí, lo estropee otra vez, me gire para poder no ver el rostro de Akane, que debería estarme observando con odio infinito y estaba listo para recibir al mazo incrustado en mi cabeza o volando hasta las afueras de Nerima, no me defendería.

-Ranma…¡ERES UN CRETINO! Como te atreves a decirme así, ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE, IDIOTA!-

-Lo sabía Ranma, sabía que no podrías hacerle algo como esto a tu prometida.-Alcance a escuchar de labios sonrientes de Ukyo antes de seguirme alejando por los aires, también pude ver como se alejo de Akane dejándola con esa expresión de dolor que adopta cada que yo digo alguna tontería que la lastima, la tendré difícil esta vez, porque la vi llorar, y Diablos, contra eso no puedo.

En cuanto pude me recupere y Salí corriendo hacia el Dojo, ya había pasado más de una hora que la deje cerca de la heladería y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo abordarla, seguramente estaría en su habitación, o rompiendo bloques en la parte trasera del Dojo así que decidí dejarla por ese día y me enclaustre en mi habitación.

-¡No puedo creerlo Saotome, la hiciste llorar!

-Ella está enfadada conmigo.-Caminaba angustiado de un lado a otro.

-Y con justa razón, pensé que empezabas a madurar.

-Pero lo hice por una razón y lo sabes.

-Oh! Claro decirle fea y poco femenina frente a los demás hará que se derrita por ti y acepte ser tu novia, ¡Que buena idea!

-Ya lo sé, sé que me comporto como si aún tuviera 16.

-Vaya al menos lo aceptas, ¿Y qué esperas Tener 30 para que empieces a comportarte como de 17?

-Creo que terminara odiándome si no me empiezo a comportar como un hombre.

-¡Mueve ese trasero, está a unos metros ve a su habitación y dile de una maldita vez!

-P…Pero sigue enfadada, y no sé si sea buena idea.

-Entonces recurres al tigre caído hasta que te perdone, nunca falla.

-Si ¡Eso haré!

Y ahí estaba otra vez frente a su habitación, ella solo me había gritado que la dejara en paz, que quería estar sola pero me arriesgare, al final no pasara más allá de mandarme a volar, tenía que lograr que me perdonara. Entré sigiloso a su habitación y allí estaba acostada hacia la pared, me acerque hasta ella de puntitas no quería hacer ningún ruido. Sabía que estaba despierta, con un leve movimiento sobre su hombro la moví.

-Akane ¿Estas despierta?-dije casi susurrando.

-¿Ranma? ¡Pero que demo…!-Cubrí sus labios con la palma de mi mano y no la deje levantarse.

-¡No grites! Quiero hablar contigo.-Estaba molesta, muy molesta tenía que ser cuidadoso cualquier paso en falso, o frase fuera de lugar podría hacerla explotar y yo tardaría más tiempo en ser perdonado, y Ryoga, Kuno y la interminable fila de tipos tras ella aprovecharían. Y jamás permitiría que pasara eso.

Cuando estuve seguro de que no iba a gritar, le solté, solo me observaba fijamente, por un momento olvide el motivo de mi estancia ahí, y como no hacerlo, estaba distraído con el semblante que tenía enfrente, Akane destilaba ternura infinita aun estando molesta.

Con la luz de luna pude observarla claramente se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-Ahora ¿Explícame que haces aquí?-Me dijo molesta pero en voz baja.

Era la hora de la verdad, tenía que armarme de valor pero entonces otra vez los nervios y miles de situaciones donde me rechaza bombardearon mi mente, trate de aislarlos y concentrarme primero en pedir perdón.

-Yo, Akane…quiero que sepas que yo hable de mas, no quise decir esas cosas.-Pude ver cuando sus cejas se relajaron y sus brazos dejaron de estar cruzados, y eso me dio un poco más desconfianza.

-Eres un tonto Ranma, siempre haces lo mismo, hacemos siempre lo mismo y ya estoy cansada.-Escuche un suspiro cansado.-Cuando siento que tú y yo…bueno, tu sabes…damos un paso, esto…retrocedemos 2 como hoy en el cine.

-¿T…te divertiste en el cine?-Hablaba de nosotros de avanzar, tiene razón siempre hago lo mismo pero como le digo que es por su seguridad, ella me enviaría directo a Tokio, como sospechaba, esto de no movernos en 4 años solo haría que al final todo terminara mal y yo lejos de ella, pero no de ninguna manera lo permitiría.

-S..si me divertí .-Y bajo la mirada, tímida.

-A mí también me gusto, no, no pensemos en lo que nos arruino el día mejor ¿Dime cual fue tu parte favorita?-Me senté en el suelo observando como ella se acomodaba en la cama se tapó con las mantas dejando solamente ver su cara observándome hacia abajo, donde yo me encontraba.

-La batalla fue lo mejor, ese hombre tenía una fuerza increíble.

-Es cierto aunque no se compara conmigo, yo podría derrotarlo con una sola mano.

-¡No seas engreído!

-No lo soy. –Comenzaba hacer frío, y mis manos temblaban pero el momento que estaba pasando con ella hacia que valiera la pena.

-Ranma hay que repetirlo, claro, si tú quieres.

-Me encantaría.-Akane se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, se levantó me envolvió con una de sus mantas y se sentó a mi lado.

La madrugada cayo y los dos seguíamos hablando de cosas absurdas, hasta que tocamos el sensible tema de las dichosas prometidas.

-¿Entonces estas seguro que Mousse tiene un plan para vencer a Shampoo?-Me veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si es verdad, y parece que está aprendiendo una antigua técnica para vencer a cualquier guerrera amazona, Mousse pensó que sería más fácil vencer a Shampoo que vencerme a mí, y lo mejor de todo es que la bisabuela está de acuerdo dice que si logra aprender la técnica podría vencerla incluso a ella.

-¿Debe ser una técnica muy poderosa no te parece?

Levante los hombros en realidad no me importaba solo quería me quitaran a Shampoo de encima-Supongo que sí.

-Pareciera que no estás muy contento.-Nuevamente cruzo sus brazos y sus cejas se juntaron.

-En realidad no me importa, Shampoo no me importa.-Pude ver su sobresalto, la relajación en su rostro y entonces pensé que llevaba una menos la más peligrosa, faltaban 2.

-¿En serio ella no te importa Ranma?-Me preguntó como si le quemara hablar de Shampoo, la entendía y quería dejarle claro que era verdad.

-Shampoo no me importa te lo puedo asegurar, por mi honor de artista marcial.-Pude ver una enorme sonrisa aparecer en su rostro, y eso me hizo sentir más seguridad.-Me importa menos de lo que a ti te importa Ryoga.

-¿Ryoga?-La vi pensativa poniendo su dedo índice sobre su barbilla, probablemente estaba pensando su respuesta y entonces contesto.-Pues es un buen amigo pero solo eso, no deberías ponerte celoso de alguien como él, solo somos amigos, es como mi hermano.

-Entonces tu tampoco deberías ponerte celosa de alguien como…Uchan, ella también es como mi hermana.

-¡Yo no estoy celosa de Ukyo!

-¡Baja la voz! Nabiki nos puede escuchar.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas tenía que hacer algo para calmarnos, ya habíamos llegado lejos hablando, no dejaría que mi boca lo estropeara todo de nuevo.

-Está bien te creo, y si tú dices que Ryoga solo es como tu hermano, también lo creo, pero que hay de Kuno el… ¿Te gusta?-Sabía que era una tontería preguntarlo pero necesitaba estar seguro.

-Kuno eh, tu sabes que Kuno solo es un tipo de extraño conocido, además aquí entre nos hace días lo vi muy entretenido con Nabiki, creo que a ella le gusta pero no quiere admitirlo.

-Eso es muy extraño, Nabiki y Tatewaki.-Aliviado así me sentía al parecer no quedaban más prometidas locas y pretendientes importantes o peligrosos, eso creía.

-¿Y que hay con Kodachi?-Es como si ella también sintiera la necesidad de preguntar aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

-¿Qué hay de qué? Por favor Akane, pasarían años luz antes de que pueda fijarme en ella.

-Lo se.-Sonrió, esta vez el sonido de su sonrisa lo pude escuchar, después permanecimos en silencio varios minutos y entonces me hizo una pregunta que había estado esperando pero que cuando lo hizo me puso en jaque.- ¿Y yo, que pasa conmigo?

¿Qué pasa contigo?...Esto…tu eres…-No sabía cómo decirle, las palabras las tenía atoradas en la garganta todas tratando de salir al mismo tiempo estorbándose unas a otras.-Tu sabes, eres especial.-Por fin y después de mucho esfuerzo, nerviosismo y de rascarme la nuca se lo dije, ella era especial pero ahora era su turno.- ¿Y yo, que soy para ti?

-Ranma tú.-Callo por unos segundos y yo estaba angustiado ante la falta de respuesta, pero después mis dudas se disiparon.-Tú también eres especial, diferente a un amigo o a un hermano, a cualquier chico que conozca-Lo dijo tan sutil y delicadamente, jamás me imagine que de sus labios salieran esas palabras.

-Akane, ha pasado tiempo y ahora somos adultos ¿Cierto?-Aun me costaba articular palabras coherentes.

-Es cierto ya somos adultos.- Ella se acercó un poco más a mí, no sé con qué intención, pero su cercanía siempre me ha hecho sentir bien.

-Akane, quiero, quiero que... ¡QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA!-Lo grite, pero no pude evitarlo, cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando su respuesta entonces lo hizo, ella cubrió mi boca con un beso, sentir sus labios tan suaves con los que había soñado más de una vez, era a algo a lo que fácilmente podía hacerme adicto. Ella se separó pero no la deje, tome su rostro con mis manos y la bese.- ¿Eso es un sí?

-Si Ranma, quiero ser tu novia.-Escuche un largo suspiro, abrí mi manta y la abrace por los hombros, ella permaneció recargada en el mío, como horas antes en el cine, y después de una larga sesión de increíbles besos me di cuenta eran casi las 4 de la mañana, decidí que era mejor dejarla dormir en unas horas tendríamos que ir a la universidad, y necesitábamos descansar, aunque yo no tuviera ninguna intención de hacerlo.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, tenemos que dormir un poco.

-Está bien.-Ella se separó de mí, se levantó y la deje sobre la cama abrí la puerta para salir pero su voz me detuvo.

-Ranma, t…te, te quiero.-Juro que sentí mis piernas temblar, que Akane tuviera el valor de decirme algo así casi sublime.

-Yo también te quiero Akane.-Regrese ansioso, le plante otro beso que se hizo largo y después profundo, y bueno ella recostada y yo prácticamente encima. Si no hubiese sido por las mantas no sé qué hubiera pasado, tuve que contenerme, eso era demasiado rápido, ella me separo y me obligo a salir de la habitación.

Apenas había podido dormir un par de horas, eran las 6:30 cuando ya podía oler el desayuno de Kasumi, y se repetiría la rutina, ella en unos minutos vendría a levantarme.

-Esta vez, tengo que admitir que lo hiciste bien Saotome, ya es tu novia, al fin conseguiste a la chica.

-Por fin ahora puedo decir que es mi novia MIA.

-¿Y ahora qué? En cuanto los demás se enteren, estarán los dos en problemas, ellas persiguiéndote haciendo quien sabe cuánto para separarlos igual que ellos, y la familia bueno ellos los casaran al siguiente día.

-¡Rayos! No había pensado en eso, tendré que idear algo para que no nos descubran antes de tiempo.

-¿Entonces piensas ocultarlo? ¿Akane estará de Acuerdo?

-Creo que tengo que hablar con ella primero.

-Ranma, aunque acordaran mantenerlo en secreto tu trato hacia ella tendrá que cambiar, y no pasara desapercibido para la mayoría.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Al carajo con todos, no me importa!

-Creo que ahora si empiezas a parecer hombre.

-¡Oye quien te crees para decirme así!

-Tú.

La puerta se abrió y la silueta de Akane apareció entro a la habitación y cuando vio quien estaba a mi lado se sorprendió.

-¿Ra…ranko?

-Hola Akane.-Respondió ella

-¿Que está pasando Ranma?-Estaba confundida tendría que aclararle varias cosas.

-Veras Akane, todo comenzó cuando me encontré un vendedor que me ofreció un incienso para ponerse en contacto con su lado femenino, él dijo que era la mejor manera de poder entender a las mujeres, tu y yo nos estábamos llevando mal, consideralo un acto desesperado, así que lo utilice y para mi sorpresa quien apareció fue ella.

-Todo esto es muy extraño.-Quiso tocar a la silueta casi difuminada de mi otro yo. -¿Entonces todo lo que dijiste anoche y esas cosas fueron gracias al incienso y a Ranko?

-Sí y no, ella solo me daba algunos consejos de cómo actuar contigo, pero todo lo demás todo lo que te dije es verdad, yo te quiero, desde hace mucho tiempo.-Pensé que estaría molesta o algo por el estilo, pero la sonrisa en su rostro y el abrazo que me dio me decían lo contrario.

-¿Desde cuándo estas con todo esto del incienso?

-Desde hace unos meses desde que compro la caja con el…-Dijo Ranko, inoportuna, no la deje terminar, yo creo que es demasiado pronto, apenas tenemos unas horas de novios como para abrumarla con lo del matrimonio.

-Desde que…el…el día que compre el incienso compre una caja por que sacaría algunas cosas que ya no me sirven hace como 3 meses.

-Ya entiendo, ¿Todo esto lo hiciste por que estabas enamorado de mí y no sabías como decirlo?-¿Cómo es que lo dedujo tan rápido? Jamás lo supe, en una situación como esa siempre actuaba a la defensiva, pero esta vez no, no lo arruinaría.

-Sí, así fue.-Sentía que la cara me ardía, nunca antes había admitido algo así.

-Ranma el desayuno ya está listo, no tardes, te espero abajo.-Me beso, definitivamente me estaba acostumbrando a eso, me dio la espalda y miro atentamente a Ranko.

-Gracias Ranko, te estaré siempre agradecida.-Y le hizo una reverencia.

-No Akane, nada que agradecer.-Le sonrió.-Yo soy un poco su alter ego así que yo solo le aclare un par de cosas, no me odias ¿Cierto?

Akane se acercó a susurrarle algo que hizo que el rostro de Ranko se pusiera rojo.

-Ranma, te importaría si mantenemos lo nuestro en secreto, solo hasta que encontremos la manera de decírselo a todos, tú sabes Shampo, Ukyo, y a la familia.- ¿Acaso no es genial? Me leyó la mente.

-Si, como tú quieras, pero solo por un tiempo.-Y antes de que dejara la habitación la jale, la arrincone contra la puerta y la bese.

-¡No hagan eso enfrente de mí!-Ranko nos interrumpió.

-Lo siento Ranko, será mejor que te des prisa o llegaremos tarde Ranma.-Esta ves si abandono mi habitación, un poco avergonzada.

-¿Entonces?-Pregunte.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Que fue lo que te dijo.

-No pienso decírtelo, en cuanto este de nuevo en tu mente lo sabrás.

-¿Esto es todo no? Ya me ayudaste lo suficiente.

-Supongo que así debe ser, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, siempre que lo necesites puedes recurrir al incienso, espero que no sea seguido, tú y yo seguimos siendo uno así que seguiré rondando tu cabeza, hasta que decidas deshacerte de mí.-Sus palabras me dejaron confundido, pues después de tanta convivencia me di cuenta finalmente que Ranko es parte de mí.

-Nos vemos pronto Ranko, gracias.

-No seas tonto Ranma y apresúrate que llegaras tarde.-Entonces desapareció.

Han pasado 6 meses desde que tuve toda esa aventura, he disfrutado con Akane de un noviazgo a escondidas pero lo inevitable llego y Nabiki se enteró, ella no contaba con que mi Akane es bastante perspicaz, supo manejar la situación e inclinarla a nuestro favor, si alguien se enteraba de nosotros también se enterarías de Nabiki y Kuno y ella no está preparada para admitir sus sentimientos, así que nuestro secreto estuvo a salvo hasta que por fin decidimos decirlo, Las tres chicas aun me persiguen pero solo de vez en cuando Akane ha sabido mantenerlas a raya, y la familia, bueno ellos organizan una boda por lo menos una vez al mes, y cuando eso ocurre Akane y yo nos hacemos los indignados, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos vamos a las montañas,o algunos baños termales para relajarnos, pero solo es pretexto para tener intimidad.

Claro que hemos pasado al siguiente nivel, no hay nada mejor que la sensación de despertar al lado de la persona que amas.

Y hoy aquí sobre el tejado de la casa Tendo, tengo en mente lo que Akane le dijo a Ranko aquel día en la habitación "¿Cómo podría odiarte si eres parte de la persona que más amo en este mundo? Sin ti el no sería Ranma Saotome, el hombre por el que daría mi vida". Aun no sé cómo sobreviví 16 años sin ella cerca, jugueteo con la caja de terciopelo color Negro que está quemándome las manos impaciente de que entregue este anillo al dedo correcto, de la mano correcta en la mujer correcta que lleva por nombre Akane Tendo, quizá recurra al incienso solo para que Ranko me ayude a tramar algo especial.

FIN

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy nuevamente muy contenta, ojala que les guste este One-Shot.

Agradezco enormemente a quien se ha vuelto una excelente Beta, pero sobre todo una gran amiga.

¡Cariño! **AkaneRedfox**, lo prometido. Lunes por la mañana.

Quedo a sus ordenes ante cualquier duda y agradeciendo sus Reviews ¡Un beso!

Nos vemos en la próxima historia.

Maryviza.


End file.
